La Dama y el Caballero
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Serie de drabbles que incluyen a la pareja de Lois Lane de Smallville y Bruce Wayne de The Dark Knight
1. Sueños

**_Nota:_**_ Estos son un conjunto de drabbles sobre la pareja de Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne. Situados a la mitad de la octava temporada de Smallville, y antes de los sucesos de The Dark Knight. Estas historias se basan en la premisa de que Bruce y Lois se conocen desde hace algún tiempo y aunque hay atracción entre ellos y han logrado llevarse más que bien, ninguno de los dos reconoce sus sentimientos hacía el otro._  
**

* * *

Sueños**

_"Si tú me lo pidieras, me quedaría" dijo ella tomando su bolso dispuesta a salir de la habitación._

__

"Yo no puedo…" le comenzó a responder él pero fue interrumpido.

_"No hace falta que continúes hablando, se que no lo harás, sé que jamás me pedirás algo así…"_

Rememoró de pronto el sueño que había tenido en bastantes ocasiones, él: Bruce Wayne, incapaz de decirle a la mujer que amaba que se quedara a su lado, ella, la mujer misteriosa, no dispuesta a esperar un segundo más ante su indecisión, él, solo, perdiéndola para siempre. El único inconveniente del sueño era que jamás había visto la cara de la chica, tan solo podía ver su silueta a lo lejos, y su voz tampoco era de mucha ayuda pues se escuchaba lejana, dispersa.

Al principio pensó que la mujer del sueño era Andrea Beaumont, la hermosa pelirroja por la que pensó dejar su venganza de lado, pero que luego lo abandonó sin dejar rastro. Luego se dijo así mismo que lo más lógico era que fuera Rachel, aunque a ella ya le había contado su secreto, Bruce no dejaba de sentir que la estaba perdiendo, sí, sin duda alguna la chica tendría que ser Rachel… y Bruce hubiera continuado pensando así de no ser por que esa noche mientras tomaba una siesta en el trabajo de pronto la chica se dio la vuelta y lo encaro, dejando a la vista unos vivos y retadores ojos verdes que Bruce reconocería en cualquier lugar: "Lois" había comenzado a decir cuando de pronto fue despertado por Lucius Fox, pidiéndole que mejor se quedara en su casa si planeaba dormir.

Desde ese momento de la tarde no había dejado de pensar en lo mismo ¿Por qué vio a Lois? ¿Por que no fue otra chica la que estuvo presente durante el sueño? ¿Tendría algún significado en especial?

Siempre creyó que el sueño significaba que temía el perder a alguien, pero ¿perder a Lois? Si… la chica era su amiga pero no llevaban una relación tan cercana como para considerarla algo más…

-…Si el _cgimen_ _sigui_ aumentando de esa _manega_ no _habruá_ _fogma_ de que el sistema judicial pueda _haceg_ algo al_ gespecto, pog_ más que se intente _haceg_ las cosas bien _queo_ que Batman es una _ghan solución al pgoblema_ –dijo levantando un poco la voz la chica francesa con la que había ido a cenar, pues al parecer se había dado cuenta de que la cabeza de Bruce estaba en otro lado -¿_Bguce? ¿Bguce_ sigues conmigo?

-¿Eh?, claro que sigo contigo Camille –le respondió él sonriendo de manera galante.

-Uh no, _ne_ estabas aquí, ¿en que pensabas?

-Esta bien; lo acepto, me distraje viendo como tus hermosos ojos brillan con la luz del lugar.

Ante esta respuesta Camille sonrió con coquetería.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó él parándose de su silla, esperando que con la pieza de baile, la platica de Camille, y el trabajo de la madrugada de una vez por todas pudiera olvidar el sueño que lo había estado afligiendo durante las ultimas noches.

-No _pogdgia decig_ que no –dijo ella levantándose y tomando su mano.

Y así juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.


	2. Valio la Pena

**Valió la Pena**

Ese día Bruce decidió levantarse temprano, algo que no era muy común en él debido a su trabajo, pero en ese día en especifico tuvo las ganas de hacerlo.

No había dormido en toda la noche y aun así sus ganas de estar de pie fueron mucho más fuertes que el quedarse a dormir en su cama. Se levantó, duchó y vistió y se dirigió al Centro de Ciencia y Tecnología de Wayne Tecnologies, en donde había un nuevo producto desarrollándose a punto de salir al mercado, reporteros de todas las localidades estaban en ese lugar. Y ahí, Bruce la visualizó, se acercó sigilosamente por atrás sin que ella lo notara, la observó tomando una nota.

-No puedo creer que en realidad estés trabajando -dijo él a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué no tienes que dar una presentación? -preguntó ella sin despegar la mirada de su libreta.

-No, en esta ocasión lo hará Lucius, mira incluso vengo vestido como un ciudadano común -mencionó señalando su pantalonera y camiseta, la razón por la cual los demás reporteros no lo habían reconocido.

Ya veo -dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada rápida para continuar escribiendo -Entonces ¿Solo viniste a molestarme?

-Algo así- le respondió él con una vaga sonrisa -A eso.... y a invitarte a comer.

-Estoy trabajando.

-Cuando salgas.

Ella sonrío volteándolo a ver a los ojos por primera vez en toda la charla.

-Bien -le dijo -Pero iremos al centro comercial, no quiero ir a un restaurante.

-Te espero en mi auto -le susurro él -Si me quedo aquí la prensa pronto me empezara a hacer preguntas y yo no tengo idea de lo que se trata todo esto.

Después caminó rumbo a su automóvil, convencido de que había sido una excelente idea el haberse levantado temprano tan solo para poder escuchar la voz de Lois Lane


	3. Gracias

**Gracias**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Bruce Wayne sin mucho tacto al abrir la puerta de su departamento y ver a Lois en la entrada.

-Pensé que querrías compañía, tú sabes el día de hoy… -empezó a explicar Lois pero fue callada por la voz de Bruce.

-He pasado la mayoría de mi vida estando sólo el día de hoy, ¿Por qué esta vez tendría que ser diferente?

-¿Quieres dejar tu orgullo de lado? –dijo ella subiendo la voz. Bruce Wayne podía ser seco e intimidante para la mayoría de las personas, pero ella no se dejaba amedrentar por esa actitud, pues sabía que tan solo era una fachada de su parte. -Sé que el día de hoy es difícil para ti. –dijo más calmada.

-No más que cualquier día Lois.

-Pues en ese caso permíteme acompañarte, sé que no puedo tomar la pena que te embarga y alejarla de ti, pero también sé que no tienes por que pasar por esto sólo.

Bruce no dijo nada, tan solo fue a la sala y tomó su chaqueta, se la puso y tomó las llaves de su auto, junto con una pequeña caja blanca, dio una vista más a su departamento y la miro de nuevo.

-Si deseas venir, yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo –le dijo al final de cuentas.

Lois no le respondió, tan solo se encamino con él hacia la salida, y dejo que él manejara hacia el callejón. En el camino ambos fueron en silencio, pero aun así Lois se sentía reconfortada de que le hubiera permitido acompañarlo, pues eso era algo que ni a Alfred había dejado en el pasado. Al fin llegaron al lugar, ambos bajaron del auto, y sin decir nada Bruce abrió la caja sacando de ella dos hermosas rosas rojas recién cortadas, con sumo cuidado las puso en el piso y permaneció hincado, en silencio.

Lois se inclino hacia donde él estaba, no segura de que decirle pues nunca había sido buena con las palabras, así que solo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bruce.

-22 años se cumplen hoy... Y aun me parece que fue ayer cuando se fuerón –dijo Bruce de pronto refiriéndose a la fatídica noche en donde un ladrón le arrebato a sus padres.

Lois sintió una de sus lagrimas caer por su mejilla, y ya no pudo contenerse más, se abalanzo a su lado, abrazándolo, llorando a su lado pues sentía la pena como de ella, después de todo ya era de ella, por que él era su amigo y le importaba, le importaba mas de lo que ella misma hubiera deseado.

Bruce correspondió a su abrazo, y después de un momento se levantó, la ayudo a levantarse y ambos se dirigieron de nuevo al auto.

Lois paso una mano por sus mejillas para secarse las lagrimas, entró al coche, para observar a Bruce que estaba completamente serio viendo el volante. De pronto volteo a mirarla como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera:

-Gracias –dijo entrecortadamente y en voz baja – Gracias por acompañarme.


End file.
